


Letters

by krelofwerewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters, M/M, One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Remus is on a mission for the order, Sad Sirius Black, Why Did I Write This?, he didn't deserve this, letter version, please save sirius, small wolfstar, super depressing ending, why am i crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krelofwerewolf/pseuds/krelofwerewolf
Summary: Sirius writes letters to Remus, as he's one a secret mission for the Order of the Phoenix. Super short one shot.





	Letters

_ Hey Moony _

 

_ The days are  _ _ very _ _ dull without you here. James is starting to drive me crazy here, now that he only has me and Peter to terrorize. We’ve been trying to act as usual, but it isn’t the same when you’re not here. I understand that the mission Dumbledore gave you is very important, but I still can’t understand why you can’t tell us what you are doing. It’s alright though, we don’t blame you for not telling, Dumbledore’s the boss, I guess. _

 

_ We’re going on a mission soon, and it’s supposed to be very dangerous, but I promise to not get hurt. You know that I wouldn’t be that stupid to get killed on our first big mission, even though James claims it every single day.  _

 

_ Harry’s doing good too. He misses uncle Moony, though. He can almost say Padfoot now! It sounds something like ‘paffo’, but It’s a great achievement, I think. Lily’s claiming that I’m a moron and will have no good impact on Harry, but I’m the best, I’m sure you agree with me. I’m such a proud uncle.  _

 

_ I hope that you’re fine, wherever you are now. Be safe. _

 

_ Love _

_ Your Padfoot _

 

* * *

  
  


_ Best Moony _

 

_ We miss you very much. You’ve been gone for like, what, three weeks? Who am I kidding, I know you’ve been gone for 18 whole days! I’ve been counting them, as I can’t count the days ‘til you come home. I hope that it won’t be long. It kills me that I don’t know what you’re doing, where you are or if you’re safe. I’ll just stick to telling myself that you’re alright, it have (almost) worked so far.  _

 

_ The last mission went fine. No one was hurt, but we didn’t find out any information anyway, so it was pretty useless. Moody says that we should keep our heads up, as no one was injured, and we will soon head out for another mission. Nothing interesting has happened lately, and James is still locked in the house, moping.  _

 

_ I understand that you must be busy with whatever you’re doing, as you haven’t answered. You don’t have to, but be sure to answer soon, so we don’t have to worry about you, alright? Dumbledore says you’re ok, but when I asked if he’d heard from you, he said he hadn’t. It makes me a bit pissed that he just assumes things, like you could be dead, and no one would know? I know that you’re capable of keeping yourself safe, but I can’t help worrying. _

 

_ Please write back soon _

_ Love _

_ Padfoot _

 

* * *

 

_ Moony _

 

_ Marlene’s dead. She was killed on the latest mission, and we’re all mourning. James’ furious, and Lily’s devastated. I know how much Lily loved her, and I can’t keep the thought, that the next letter from Dumbledore will be about your death, from my head. I’m just so worried. I know that you’d slap me if you we’re here, but I’d much more take the hit than waiting for your mission to be over. Dumbledore is not much help. He keeps insisting that you’re alright, but doesn’t give us any more information than that. He says that your mission will take its own time. I’m starting to get sick of Dumbledore and his too-calm face.  _

 

_ I understand if you can’t make it to the funeral. I’ll be there for the both of us. _

 

_ Love _

_ Padfoot _  
  


* * *

 

_ Dear Moony _

 

_ It’s been several months since you left, and I haven’t found myself with enough energy to write you a letter, to know that you won’t be writing back. My apologies. We’re trying to keep the good spirits up here at home, but it’s hard. No one is hurt anyway. The war is just so exhausting. I’m sure you know.  _

 

_ Dumbledore also thinks someone is spying on the Order. He thinks that it’s someone close to James and Lily, and it makes me mad. Who would even do that?! I’m sorry to say that some people are suspecting you, as you’ve been gone for so long, but I don’t agree. We know each other. Neither me or you would try to hurt the Order. I love you, James, Lily and Peter more than anyone else. I would rather die than betray you.  _

 

_ It’s Halloween soon, I hope that you can  make it home ‘til then. Lily’s planning on dressing up Harry to something cute, like a pumpkin. It’s supposed to be a Muggle-thing, you must know about it. You know everything. Anyway, it would also be nice if you'd be home for my birthday in November. You would be the best birthday present in the world. You already are, but I’d love to have you here.  _

 

_ Love you _

_ Padfoot _  
  
  


What Sirius didn’t know, was that he was going to be spending his birthday, alone, in Azkaban, knowing that Remus though Sirius was the guilty one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the ending I'm nearly crying here, I haaaaaaaate what happens to the Marauders in the series. Rip my sanity.


End file.
